Question: A blue watch costs $$16$, and a gold sweater costs $$4$. The blue watch costs how many times as much as the gold sweater costs?
Answer: The cost of the blue watch is a multiple of the cost of the gold sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$16 \div $4$ $$16 \div $4 = 4$ The blue watch costs $4$ times as much as the gold sweater costs.